


live with me in this sin forever

by orcamermaid



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: 3+1 Things, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Fluff, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/pseuds/orcamermaid
Summary: Three times Jonny slept with Brian and it totally wasn't a big deal, and one time it was.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 13
Kudos: 187
Collections: Stowaways NSFW 2020, The Mechanisms After Dark





	live with me in this sin forever

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fruitbattery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitbattery/pseuds/fruitbattery) in the [stowaways_nsfw_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stowaways_nsfw_2020) collection. 



> this was gonna be a 5+1 and then the ADD hit. hope it still does the prompt justice! title from hell and you by amigo the devil.

1.

The first time was after a battle, Jonny's blood running hot and his pulse pounding. He'd spun around, laughing, gun at the ready in case he spotted any more survivors, and found himself face to face with Brian. He'd barely paused, and he certainly hadn't thought, before pulling him into a kiss; he heard Brian make a soft noise of surprise against his mouth, and then there were metal hands gripping his waist, pulling him closer. Brian's lips were cool against his, his tongue smooth silicone. Jonny fisted his hands in his hair and _pulled_ , let Brian back him against a wall and get a hand down the front of his trousers. He arched into his touch, licking messily into his mouth as Brian thumbed at his dick and slid two fingers into his hole. Brian huffed out a laugh.

"Do you always get this wet from battle?" he murmured. "I know everyone likes to joke that you get off on killing, but this is a bit much."

Jonny growled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You're the one with your fingers in my cunt," he spat, "so either shut the hell up and fuck me or leave me alone."

Brian smiled, far too softly for the situation. "As you wish, Captain."

He crooked his fingers sharply, and Jonny choked on a breath. Brian fingered him fast and hard, pulling gasps and cries and strangled moans from him, keeping up just the right amount of pressure against his dick with his thumb. He came with a hoarse cry, slumping against the wall as Brian bit at his jaw and worked him through the aftershocks.

After a moment Jonny shoved at his chest, and Brian pulled his fingers out and took a step back. Jonny pointedly didn't look at his face, so he had no idea what expression he might be sporting. He shoved his way past him and stalked back in the direction of the ship.

2.

Concerts always got Jonny keyed up. Not horny, necessarily, but full of bright electric energy begging to be released. He sauntered off the stage fully intending to seek out some good violence, but then Brian was right there, looking up at Jonny with a crooked smile as he put away his banjo, and— fuck. Jonny grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into a moderately secluded corridor, ignoring his bewildered protests.

"I wanna fuck," Jonny told him once they were alone. Brian blinked at him.

"Oh. I thought that was— Alright." He hesitated. "Can I kiss you?"

Jonny huffed—in amusement or annoyance, he wasn't sure himself—and grabbed Brian by the lapels for a sloppy kiss. Brian wrapped his arms around Jonny and pulled him flush against him; Jonny made an embarrassingly needy sound at the contact. Brian laughed into his mouth and pulled away slightly.

"How do you want me?" he said quietly. Jonny shivered.

"Fuck, Brian, I don't care, I just—" _I just want you._ That would've been an embarrassing thing to say. He wasn't sure where that had come from. "Just touch me."

Brian surged forward to kiss him, biting lightly at his lip, before pulling away again.

"Can I eat you out?" he breathed; Jonny shivered.

"Fuck yes," he said.

Brian grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then guided him back against the wall and sank to his knees, and fuck, if that wasn't a pretty picture. He unbuckled Jonny's belt with deft fingers.

"It's a good thing only one of your belts is actually in the way for this," Brian said conversationally as he unbuttoned Jonny's trousers and pulled them down. Jonny wanted to retort, but Brian nuzzled against the front of his boxers and he lost his train of thought with a swear.

"Gorgeous," Brian murmured. Jonny wasn't entirely sure he'd been meant to hear that. Then Brian was pulling his boxers down and sticking his face in his cunt, so he didn't have time to ponder the matter.

"God, Brian, fuck," Jonny rambled, knocking Brian's hat off so he could get a hand in his hair. He pressed his back hard into the wall to keep from doubling over. Brian's mouth was— overwhelming. His tongue dipped briefly inside Jonny's hole before resuming its relentless movement against his dick.

"What the fuck, Brian, how are you so good at this?" he panted; Brian laughed against his cunt, which did _not_ help. It wasn't long before he was coming, one hand pressed over his mouth to muffle his shout and keep from alerting the rest of the building. Brian kept licking him lazily until Jonny pushed him away. He pressed a kiss to his thigh, then retrieved his hat from the floor and got to his feet.

"You're messy," Jonny said; the metal of Brian's face glistened with slick. Before Brian could respond, he put his hands either side of his neck and hauled him in to lick him clean. Brian made a strangled noise.

"That's better," Jonny said, pulling back with a grin. Brian stared at him, looking a bit dazed, which was fucking ridiculous given that the wasn't the one who'd just been eaten out up against the wall, but whatever. Jonny pulled his underwear and trousers back up and buckled his belt, then grabbed Brian and kissed him again.

"Thanks," Jonny told him quietly, still grinning. He patted Brian roughly on the shoulder before strolling back toward the backstage area.

3.

Jonny rapped his knuckles against the door to Brian's bedroom. The soft sound of a guitar being played inside stopped abruptly, and he heard the _clang clang_ of Brian's bare feet hitting the floor as he made his way over. Brian opened the door in trousers and a half-open shirt, hair loose and soft around his face without his hat keeping it in place, and Jonny's breath caught in his throat for just a moment.

"Jonny," Brian said in mild surprise. "Is there a problem?"

Jonny frowned.

"What? No. Can I come inside?"

Brian started a bit and took a step to the side to make room.

"Oh, yes, of course," he said.

Jonny stepped into the room. As soon as he heard Brian close the door, he spun around and pressed him up against it, kissing him roughly. Brian made a startled noise. Jonny pulled away, keeping his mouth inches from Brian's.

"I'm so fucking horny," he breathed. "I wanna ride you."

Brian stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Yeah, sure, that's— We can do that."

Jonny grinned and dove in for another bruising kiss—well, bruising for him—as his hands came up to unbutton Brian's shirt the rest of the way. He tugged it off him and let it fall to the floor. Brian put his hands on Jonny's face and pulled him back a bit, ignoring the incredibly embarrassing noise he made at the loss.

"Why don't you take your clothes off and get on the bed?" Brian said, punctuating his words with a kiss.

Jonny nodded quickly and stumbled backwards to comply, unbuckling his belts. Brian took his trousers off and walked over to the closet, where he fiddled with something out of Jonny's sight. When he returned, he'd attached a thick, gleaming metal cock that made Jonny's mouth water. Jonny made quick work of the rest of his clothes, kicking off his boots and toeing off his socks as he scrambled onto the bed.

"Get over here and fuck me," he growled.

Brian chuckled and climbed onto the bed.

"You're the one who asked for this," he said, kneeling. "I'm not doing all the work."

Jonny sat up, looking at him a bit uncertainly. Brian smiled. (He always looked at him so softly. It made him feel squirmy and weird and he was adamantly Not Thinking About It.)

"I'd like to see you work yourself open on my fingers," Brian said. Jonny blinked.

"Yeah," he said. "Alright."

He crawled over to Brian, straddling his lap. Brian put a hand on his face and kissed him as he teased at his cunt with his fingers; Jonny made a soft noise against his mouth. Brian slid two fingers inside him, but kept them still. After a moment, Jonny took the hint and raised his hips. He fucked himself on Brian's fingers in sharp, shallow thrusts, moaning into his mouth. The angle wasn't perfect, since Brian wasn't moving his fingers, but the fact that it wasn't quite enough was honestly just turning him on more.

"Another," he gasped. Brian nipped at his lower lip and slipped a third finger into his cunt.

Jonny worked his hips against Brian's fingers for a while longer before pulling back.

"I'm ready, come on," he said impatiently. Brian kissed him again and pulled his fingers out, lining himself up.

Jonny sank onto his cock with a satisfied sigh. He took a moment to adjust, shifting his hips in small circles, clinging to Brian's neck. Brian peppered his face with kisses, which he might have protested as being too intimate were his thoughts not currently occupied by how fucking incredible Brian felt inside him. Brian thrust shallowly up into him, and he moaned.

 _"Fuck."_ He tried to move his hips, but he was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Fortunately, Brian seemed to take pity on him; he grabbed him by the hips and fucked up into him again.

"Thought I was s'posed to be riding you," Jonny moaned. Brian smiled.

"You're just—" He paused, seeming to stop himself. "You're hot. I can't resist."

If Jonny were a more introspective man, and didn't currently have a metal dick in his cunt, he might have spent some time wondering what Brian had been about to say. He bit his lip to keep from making too many embarrassing noises as Brian fucked him, rolling his hips to meet his thrusts. He slipped a hand between their bodies to rub at his own dick. It didn't take him long to get close like this. He cried out as he came, bearing down hard on Brian's cock and burying his face in his shoulder.

He took a moment to collect himself and breathe. He realised Brian was stroking a hand over his back, which. Hm. That was maybe a bit much. He pulled back (rather abruptly) and raised himself off Brian's lap so he could get up and collect his clothes.

"Jonny?" Brian said, sounding a bit taken aback. Jonny didn't look at him as he slipped his trousers back on, electing to bundle the rest of his clothes up in his hand rather than stand around in Brian's room putting on three belts.

"That was fun," he said lightly. "Thanks."

There was no response for a moment.

"Yeah," Brian said. "No problem."

Jonny didn't think there was much else to say.

"See you around."

He left the room without looking back at Brian.

+1

Jonny was in the kitchen when Brian found him. He could see him out of the corner of his eye, lingering awkwardly in the doorway.

"If you're gonna come in, just come in," he said.

Brian hesitated for another moment before stepping fully into the room. Jonny watched him curiously over the rim of his cup of coffee.

"I need to talk to you," Brian said, slowly, haltingly.

"About?" Jonny steadfastly ignored the pit in his stomach those words created. Brian took another few steps forward and sat down opposite him at the table, looking at him with an earnestness that set off his fight-or-flight response.

"We have to stop sleeping together."

The pit in Jonny's stomach opened up into a yawning void. He scoffed to cover up his mounting panic.

"Why? Are you not having fun?" He smirked at Brian.

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course I'm having _fun_ , Jonny, that's not the issue, I—" He sighed again, frustrated. "You're… great. It's great."

"Then what's the problem?" Jonny said, throwing his arms out and leaning back in his chair.

Brian looked away. He was silent for a moment.

"I'm in love with you," he said quietly.

Jonny stared uncomprehendingly at him.

"Come again?"

"I'm in love with you, Jonny," Brian repeated, turning back to meet his gaze. Jonny nearly flinched back at the depth of emotion in his eyes. "So I can't do this. I can't just be a convenience to you when you're… _everything_ to me. It's not fair to either of us."

Jonny blinked, trying to process what was happening. Brian was— Brian thought— He shook his head to clear it.

"A _convenience?_ " he echoed incredulously. "That's— Is that what you think?"

Brian smiled mirthlessly.

"I'm not an idiot," he said. "I've never had any illusions about what this was to you. I thought that could be enough, that I could just take whatever you were willing to give me, but it's— It's not healthy. I can't keep hurting myself like that. I need to just… come to terms with the fact that you don't feel that way about me."

Jonny was silent for a long moment. His gaze flicked around the room, looking anywhere but at Brian's face. Finally he cleared his throat, eyes still averted.

"What if I did?" he said quietly, voice raw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brian do a double take.

"Excuse me?" Brian said.

"If I, um." Jonny swallowed nervously. "If I felt the same. What would— How would you feel about that?"

"Jonny, please, don't do this." Brian sounded… tired. Jonny's gaze snapped back to him.

"You think I'd lie about this?" he barked, suddenly indignant. "What, just so you'll fuck me? Jesus, Brian, I do have _some_ self-respect."

Brian stared at him.

"I— But you— _Really?"_

Jonny scowled.

"Yes, really," he said. "Do you need it in writing or something? Fuck!"

Brian laughed incredulously. He looked like he'd probably be crying if he had tear ducts, which was uncomfortable, but which given the circumstances also made his mechanical heart flutter in a way that was… not entirely unpleasant.

Brian got out of his chair and rounded the table slowly, as though Jonny were a wild animal he was trying not to spook.

"I'd really like to kiss you," he murmured, coming to a stop in front of Jonny's chair. "Is that okay?"

Jonny got to his feet and looked up at Brian, heart pounding. He nodded slowly. Brian smiled, and one of his hands came up to caress Jonny's face while the other arm encircled his waist. He pulled him into a kiss.

It was… different. Every other kiss they'd shared had been heated, all tongues and teeth. This was slow, and soft, and sweet in a way Jonny wasn't sure he really deserved. He rested a hand at the back of Brian's neck and fisted the other one in the front of his shirt. He felt Brian smile against his mouth; it did something funny to his heart. Jonny pulled back just enough to take a shaky breath.

"Can we, um—" He swallowed. "Room?"

He hoped Brian would understand—would hear _I want to feel you_ and _I want you close to me_ rather than _I want to go back to the way things were before_. He let out a relieved breath when Brian smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Mine is closer," Brian murmured against his mouth. Jonny shivered and nodded.

Once they got inside Brian's room, they both stopped for a moment. Jonny licked his lips. The air felt electric, heavy with anticipation, and he felt like any movement on his part would break the spell. Then Brian's hands were on his waist and his mouth was on his, and there was no longer room in his brain for thought. Jonny made a desperate noise and stumbled forward, pushing Brian further into the room until the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed. He fell backwards into a sitting position, and Jonny climbed onto his lap, trying to press himself as close to Brian as he possibly could. He wanted to crawl inside him, to curl up around his beating heart and make a home there, to be the hard, thorny shell protecting Brian's soft insides. He ground down against Brian's thigh with a moan. Brian pulled back, keeping his face close to Jonny's.

"What do you want?" he asked, a little breathlessly. Jonny kissed him.

"Want you to fuck me," he said, grinding himself against Brian again. "So hard I feel it for a week."

Brian huffed out a laugh.

"You heal faster than that from _death_ ," he pointed out.

"Then I guess you've got your work cut out for you," Jonny said with a grin.

Brian kissed him hungrily, going for the buttons of his shirt. Jonny rushed to unbuckle his belts and shrug his shirt off. Brian's metal fingers against his bare torso made him shiver, running over his soft stomach, brushing his nipples.

"I need you to get off me for a second, love," Brian said. Jonny blinked owlishly at the endearment, and Brian's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said. "Sorry, that was— I should've asked—"

Jonny cut him off with a kiss. When he pulled back, Brian was smiling. Jonny climbed off his lap and began unbuttoning his trousers as Brian took his clothes off and crossed to the closet. By the time he came back, naked and with Jonny's favourite cock attached, Jonny was sprawled out on the bed. Brian climbed on top of him to kiss him, biting lightly at his lip. When he reached between Jonny's legs, Jonny pulled away and shook his head.

"Don't," he breathed. "Don't prep me. I wanna feel it."

Brian furrowed his brow.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jonny."

Jonny scoffed and grabbed the back of Brian's neck to pull him into a kiss. He arched his body up into Brian's.

"You won't hurt me," he said. "Now pin me to this goddamn bed and _fuck me_."

Brian watched him for a moment, eyes roaming over his face, and then slowly, carefully grabbed Jonny's hand from behind his neck and pinned it above Jonny's head by the wrist. Jonny's breath hitched; Brian smirked and pressed his wrist harder into the mattress. He took hold of his other arm and gathered them together above Jonny's head so that he could pin both wrists with one hand, then reached down with his free hand to rub torturously slow circles over Jonny's dick. Jonny whined and bucked his hips, and Brian clicked his tongue at him.

"Behave," he murmured. "You told me to pin you down, so you're going to be a good boy and take what I give you."

Jonny whimpered. He did his best to keep his hips still, but fuck, it wasn't easy when Brian was touching him like that. Brian leaned in to bite gently at his throat as he teased him. Jonny writhed beneath him.

After what felt like an eternity, Brian's fingers dipped briefly down to his hole. He hummed thoughtfully above Jonny.

"So lovely and wet for me," he said; Jonny shivered. "You think you're ready to take my cock?"

Jonny nodded frantically. Brian chuckled and positioned himself, then slid slowly inside to the base. Jonny moaned at the stretch—it was way too much, and exactly what he wanted. Brian's free hand gripped his hips as he pulled out and slammed back inside hard; Jonny couldn't hold back a strangled scream.

Brian set a brutal pace, keeping Jonny's arms pinned as he fucked him into the mattress. Jonny could do nothing but moan and whimper and _feel_.

"Please," he gasped, "please, my dick, I need—"

Brian hummed thoughtfully above him. He sounded nigh on unaffected by both the exertion and the pleasure; Jonny felt a thrill go through him.

"I don't think you do," Brian said casually. "Do you, Jonny? I think you can come just from this. I think you're _going_ to."

Jonny gasped for breath as Brian kept fucking into him relentlessly. He was desperate for pressure against his dick, anything, but the pleasure built in his gut regardless. Brian leaned down and captured his mouth in a rough kiss.

"Go on," Brian told him once he pulled back. "Come for me, beautiful. I wanna hear you scream for me."

Evidently he couldn't deny Brian anything. He came with a hoarse scream, body tensing. Brian slowed his pace and stroked Jonny's face with his free hand.

"Good boy," he said softly. "Can you take more?"

Jonny nodded, already feeling a bit dazed. Brian's smile widened into a mischievous grin, and he fisted his hand in Jonny's hair and sped back up.

Brian had already been fucking him fast and hard, but now he was ruthless. Jonny heard the bed creak alarmingly as Brian pounded into him. Brian moved his hand down from Jonny's hair to rub at his dick, still oversensitive from his orgasm. Jonny moaned brokenly.

The bed cracked when he was seconds away from coming again. Brian either didn't notice or didn't care. When Jonny came, crying out Brian's name and clenching desperately around him, it gave out completely, and they both landed on the floor.

Jonny's chest heaved. He stared up at Brian, a bit awestruck. Brian had let go of his wrists, and looked embarrassed and a bit distressed as he took in the wreckage of the bed, which— No. Jonny wasn't having that. He took his face in his hands and kissed him.

"That was hot as fuck," he said, a bit hoarsely. "Wires?"

Brian nodded at him silently, a soft smile on his face. Jonny pushed at his chest to get him to sit back, then sat up himself and reached down to remove the panel by Brian's hip. He got his fingers around the wires, and god, he loved the way Brian shuddered at that. He grabbed the back of Brian's neck with his other hand and kissed him as he pressed his wires together in staccato bursts, swallowing down his gorgeous moans.

Brian's body went perfectly still when he came. He froze in Jonny's arms, machinery grinding to a halt. Jonny kept kissing him through it.

When Brian came back to himself, he wrapped his arms around Jonny and pulled him close. Jonny could feel him smile against his cheek.

"I love you," Brian said quietly. Jonny shivered, which seemed to encourage him. "I _love_ you, Jonny."

"Yeah, yeah," Jonny grumbled. That wasn't what he _wanted_ to say, but it was the best he could do right now. He felt Brian's smile widen, and figured he probably understood what he meant.


End file.
